


Family 1: Do

by Bohe_Mienne



Series: Home sweet home [1]
Category: EXO (Band), YHNEXT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Single Parents
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:53:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bohe_Mienne/pseuds/Bohe_Mienne





	Family 1: Do

Цуаньчжэ отрывает взгляд от телефона, когда на соседнюю парту со стуком падает чужая сумка, и эта секунда стоит ему всех с трудом заработанных очков. Экран светится насмешливым «game over», и Цуаньчжэ со вздохом убирает мобильник в карман, чтобы нормально взглянуть на соседа, который, не двигаясь, сидит на своём месте, так и сжимая ручку сумки.

— Проводил? Веньджун, — Цуаньчжэ щёлкает пальцами перед его лицом, привлекая внимание.  
— А? — дёргается тот и переводит взгляд на друга. — Да, утром улетел. Семичасовым.

Цуаньчжэ сочувственно кивает. Он знает, насколько Веньджун привязан к брату, и то, что Крису приходится из-за работы большую часть года проводить в Сеуле, сильно угнетает младшего. Да, Цуаньчжэ сочувствует другу, но осознает, что никогда не сможет понять его в полной мере. Он, конечно, тоже любит Кёнсу, но одно дело — любить приемного отца и совсем другое — кровного брата. Тем более, когда кроме него у тебя никого нет.

— Ничего, — Веньджун ободряюще улыбается, — я обязательно поступлю в корейский университет, вот увидишь.

Он достаёт из сумки учебник и тетради, как всегда в безупречном состоянии и наверняка с настолько же безупречно выполненным заданием. Цуаньчжэ отворачивается, сжимая пальцами сиденье стула, и закусывает губу. Он не сомневается в том, что Веньджун поступит. Пусть до окончания школы ещё далеко, все учителя и одноклассники знают, как усердно Веньджун занимается. А Цуаньчжэ это известно лучше, чем кому бы то ни было. Как известно и то, что через каких-то полтора года тот уедет в свою Корею, оставив его одного. Цуаньчжэ прекрасно отдаёт себе отчёт в том, что он хоть и старательный, но далеко не настолько умный, чтобы замахиваться на подобные вершины. Нет, конечно, у него все ещё есть здесь Чжентин и Синьчунь, Кёнсу, в конце концов, но... это не совсем то.

— Не хочешь сходить куда-нибудь после уроков? Развеешься.  
— Прости. Сегодня же вторник, у меня корейский.  
— Точно...

Но если быть совсем честным с самим собой, их с Веньджуном отношения уже тоже «не совсем то». Иногда Цуаньчжэ кажется, что чем ближе он хочет стать, тем сильнее отдаляется Веньджун. Те времена, когда они после уроков могли пойти гулять, давно остались в прошлом. В том беззаботном детстве, когда не нужно было думать о будущем. Когда у него ещё хоть и не было дома и семьи, но был Веньджун, который почему-то захотел с ним подружиться.

Цуаньчжэ молча заходит в квартиру, вяло отнекиваясь на просьбу Кёнсу поужинать, и поворачивает ключ в двери. Конечно же, он не считает, что к нему могут войти без разрешения, ещё ни разу в жизни отец так не поступил, но для выросшего в детдоме ребёнка личное пространство всегда будет чем-то особенным.

Цуаньчжэ звёздочкой падает на кровать, зарываясь лицом в подушку, и обхватывает ее двумя руками. Надувает щеки, но тут же фыркает, вспоминая, что Чжентин в такие моменты всегда называет его хомячком. Чжентин старше его и умнее, даром что ведёт себя порой как ребёнок. Кёнсу часто ворчит, но Цуаньчжэ знает, что на самом деле тот рад: когда Чжентин приходит к ним в гости, дома всегда становится оживлённо. Порой Цуаньчжэ задумывается, не завидует ли Кёнсу родителям Чжентина. Наверное, это здорово — иметь такого сына: красивого, умного, талантливого. Чжентин предпочел университету школу искусств, и Цуаньчжэ думает, что это намного, намного круче. То, что у его отца есть там связи, от него тщательно скрывали: Чжентин принципиальный, он мог и отказаться, а Исин с Чунмёном корили бы себя потом всю жизнь.

Чжентину вообще очень повезло с семьей. Чунмён хоть и не родной отец, но любит, как своего. Хотя Чунмён всех любит: и Джастина, и Ченчена, и его, хоть Цуаньчжэ и редкий гость в их доме. Слишком ему неуютно. Слишком чужеродно он себя там чувствует, в окружении такой идеальной семьи. У Чжентина и друзья такие, совсем на другом уровне, и только он, Цуаньчжэ, не вписывается. Иногда ему хочется, чтобы Чжентин перестал уже с ним возиться, но тот все так же каждый раз приходит, а Цуаньчжэ каждый раз улыбается его громкому «здрасьте, дядя Кёнсу» с порога.

Вот Веньджун другой. Он не повышает голос в порыве эмоций, не приходит без разрешения к нему домой и не тыкает в щеки. Но почему-то рядом с ним Цуаньчжэ уютнее. Он любит рассматривать диски на полках, купленные на сэкономленные с обеда деньги. Любит даже листать учебник по так ненавистному корейскому, сидя на чужой кровати, и даром, что не понимает ни слова. Любит, что в небольшой двухкомнатной квартире всегда пусто, но уютно. Ну или это Цуаньчжэ кажется, что уютно, потому что в ней есть Веньджун. А вот у самого Веньджуна никого нет. Цуаньчжэ познакомился с ним уже после того, как тот потерял родителей, да и Криса видел от силы пару раз и то мельком. Зато слышал о нем столько, что хватило бы на несколько биографий. Веньджун едва ли не боготворит брата, и Цуаньчжэ его понимает: если б у него был родной брат, он бы тоже его любил.

Нет, Цуаньчжэ не завидует и никогда не завидовал — никому из друзей. Ни Чжентину, который живет в любви и достатке, ни Венджуну, который живет мечтой и целью. В конце концов, что с того, что у него самого нет лишних денег или стремлений? У него все ещё есть друзья, настоящий родной дом и человек, который любит его просто за то, что он есть.

Цуаньчжэ улыбается и садится на кровати, чтобы в следующую секунду с неё вскочить и, сунув ноги в тапочки, выбежать из комнаты.

— Кёнсу-гэ! А что у нас сегодня на ужин?

И он тоже любит в ответ.


End file.
